Constant
by number1brawlfan
Summary: What if during Crisis on Two Earths, Nightwing went with everyone to help out Lex? What might happen when Owlman finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an attempt to work with an Owlman and Nightwing dynamic. I've wanted to try it so here's some practice. this does combined Crisis on Two Earths and the Forever Evil arc. This story mostly follows the Crisis on Two Earths movie, but with one or two elements from Forever Evil (mostly around Dick and his Earth 3 counterpart). Also, everyone will be using their Superhero name for most, if not all of the story.**

* * *

It wasn't often that Nightwing made the effort to visit the Watch Tower, but after Batman called him up to possible help with some needed adjustments, he couldn't say no. When he wasn't assisting Batman with the technologic side of things, he was curiously dotting around Superman's work, willing to help if requested. He was prohibited from exiting the Watch Tower on account of his body's need for oxygen and the current lack of a proper spacesuit.

Nightwing would watch on as Superman, Wonder Woman, and a one or two other space savvy heroes worked on the exterior. It wasn't all that interesting to him, but it did give Nightwing something to keep him preoccupied before his next project.

It wouldn't be long before they all came back, Superman having received a call about some trouble in Metropolis. After explaining the situation, he would take Wonder Woman and Flash along with him. He caught them taking a craft down to Earth, which he wished he could be on so that he could see what was going on.

"Nightwing!" Batman called.

His attention bounced in Batman's direction. Seeing that Batman needed his help, he trotted over to him. The founding members would start to gather, wanting to hear the man out, before taking the appropriate action.

The trio returned with, of all people, Lex Luthor. Supposedly, he was from a parallel Earth and was in need of help.

Nightwing was already in the meeting room, having been asked to clean it up. Upon making his way for the exit, he was bombarded by the founding members. Backing in a few steps, he allowed them and their guest enter. He didn't move as everyone got situation, hoping that he could catch the meeting.

"Nightwing!" Batman notified.

"What?" Nightwing playfully replied.

"This is a League matter. Can you find something to keep yourself busy, not in the meeting room?"

"Yeah. I saw Shazam earlier and we wanted to catch up."

Dick awkwardly excused himself from the room. The door would stay open for a few seconds before automatically. All eyes stayed on the door, Lex seeming to have a bit of an interested in the now vanished youth.

"Some people don't change." Lex curiously noted. "How peculiar."

"Hey!" Superman interrupted, not liking his unusual attentiveness. "Don't get any ideas."

An understanding smirk emerged, understanding why Superman intervened. He would begin to make his way towards the window, catching a glare from Batman.

"My apologies. Where I come from, it's a little surprising to see such a familiar occurrence."

Lex began to explain his story. How he came to this Earth looking for help to deal with the Crime Syndicate, an evil version of this world's superheroes. How no one wanted stand up to these criminals. He went on to explain how he was the last person of his Justice League, and as such, needed their help taking them down.

After explaining his story and why he was there, Martian Manhunter would lead him into the room that they had entered. With the second door already closed, he requested that Lex stay there as they discussed it, closing it soon after.

The founding members would discuss what they should do next. Superman's suspicions were the first thing to be mentioned, but after a counter argument from Wonder Woman, they would move onto how they should help. The only person to disagree was Batman, feeling like they weren't ready to help another Earth until they were fully prepared to protect them. The other members ended up disagreeing with him and decided to go ahead to help Lex anyways, leaving Batman behind.

As they got Lex, they let him know that they'd help. As they opened the other door, they ended up face to face with Nightwing, who was waiting on the other side. He jumped back startled, not expecting to see them. There was an array of surprise and annoyance on everyone's face as Nighting took a step back, embarrassed that he had gotten caught.

"I thought you said you were catching up with Shazam." Superman reminded, folding his arms.

"I was," Nightwing blurted out, "but as it turns out, he had to attend to some academic business back home."

"And why are you here?"

Nightwing shuffled around a little bit. Nerviousness was apparent and he was trying to find what he wanted to say.

"I just want to go with you guys, okay?"

"Why?"

"I want to get out. Stretch my legs out. You guys are going to a parallel Earth and I want to come."

"Do you honestly think Batman would approve?"

"Of course not, but you're not him. Besides, he's keeping me on desk duty and you know how much I hate being stationary."

The other members and Lex watched as the two went silent. They didn't entirely want to get involved with the request, opting to wait it out. Since the only other person the younger vigilante looked up to was Superman, it was probably for the best that he handle it. Not to mention Nightwing's mentor was a door away.

After a few moments, Superman began to contemplate the request. The request itself seemed typical enough, but the context was a little risky. The moment the others noticed an affirmative response, someone knew they had to step in.

"Superman, no." Wonder Woman intervened. "You and I both know exactly what he would say about this."

"You have a point." Superman admitted. "He would throw a fit if we involved his protégé behind his back."

"I don't mind." Lex added. "We could use a Gothamite since Batman isn't coming. Plus, we could use an extra hand."

A pleased grin graced Nightwing's face, loving that he had someone's support. Even if it was Lex Luthor's. Superman, on the other hand, wasn't too fond if the man's comment, feeling that it wasn't needed and only made the decision harder.

"Please." Nightwing begged. "Just this once."

Nightwing continued to stare the Kryptonian down, a begging face continuing to stick around. It was starting to get a little unsettling.

"Oh alright." Superman finally agreed. "You can come, but you better stay out of trouble. Batman would have my head if anything happened to you."

Superman started to lead the newly grown team to where they needed to go. Nightwing was gladly trotting along.

"Me? In trouble? As if." Nightwing scoffed. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"That's what worries me. That's why I'm warning _you_."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. I know this may not be perfect, but it's a start.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I should probably mention that this will be a slightly shorter "retelling" as compared to Bruce Wayne Loses Guardianship of Dick Grayson. However, I'm being a little more flexible with this one since I'm mixing Nightwing and some Forever Evil elements. Hopefully it doesn't sound too rushed. To answer turquoisenoise about if Nightwing's young. Yeah. For this I'm going to change Dick's age just a pinch here (because as Nightwing he's usually portrayed in his early twenties). I want to say sixteen (old enough to be Nightwing while still maybe being more cheery** **). As far as your other question that will be answered soon.**

* * *

"Now, this will get us there no problem." Lex concluded, explaining the mechanism that brought him there. "You may feel a little nauseous upon using it, but that'll be the extent of the side effects."

"Understood." Superman confirmed, vouching for everyone.

Lex's attention would shift to the youngest in the group.

"Now Nightwing, I do have one rule since you've decided to tag along."

"What?" Nightwing inquired.

"I want you to stay out of Owlman's sight fir as long as possible. For the entirety of the ordeal if possible."

The statement was puzzling to everyone, Nightwing especially. Having briefly explained each member of the Crime Syndicate and how Owlman was an equivalent to Batman, he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Okay, but why?"

"I'll explain once we get settled. For now though, just know that it's for your own good. Are we ready?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get going."

He activated the mechanism, causing a rift to open up. A purple light engulfed them, warping the group away. It didn't last long, bringing them to their destination.

Lex began to reiterate the side effect, only to be interrupted by the scene in front of him. The disarray of the area.

"We've been compromised." Lex noted.

"You think?" Green Lantern sarcastically answered.

They didn't have time to process the scene as Lex was attacked by the woman in black. A battle immediately ensued.

"Take cover." Superman ordered Dick, following through with Lex's request.

Nightwing nodded, hoping to find an area to hide for a while. It wasn't as easy as he hoped, as each area he went to faced demolition or became the center of conflict. It got to the point that he found himself lost in the chaos.

Without noticing, he collided into a foreign object. That foreign object being an owl inspired individual. The tension was evident as Nightwing wasn't sure what to expect. His feet felt like cement as any semblance of running stalled. The next thing Nightwing knew, a red and blue flash collided with the man.

"Move!" Superman ordered.

Nightwing didn't need to be told twice, getting out of the way. The battle continued to the point that it got dragged outside. Nightwing wasn't sure what he should do next. He didn't think he should stick around, but it wasn't like he could fly like the others.

"This way!" Green Lantern offered, having produced a platform for Flash.

Nightwing bolted over to the platform. Green Lantern exited with his ground bound companions.

The aerial fight wasn't any easier. At least for some. While all of the airborne individuals were handling what they could, Green Lantern was having a bit of a challenge juggling between a fight and making sure his companions didn't fall.

Green Lantern was unable to keep a grip on them for long. One hard blow knocked him out of his concentration, resulting in Flash and Nightwing being dropped.

Flash was grabbed by Wonder Woman's lasso and Nightwing immediately latched onto his back. A strained gasped got away from Flash. Thankfully, the added weight of the Gotham vigilant wasn't enough to budge the Amazonian much. She pulled them up with relative ease. Once secure, the three entered the cockpit with Wonder Woman taking the wheel.

"You guys okay?" Wonder Woman inquired, not turning her sights away from the battle in front of her.

"Fine." Nightwing replied, rubbing the dull pain in the back of his head. "Thanks for the save."

"Could have grabbed us sooner." Flash playfully complained.

"You're welcome." Wonder Woman replied, unfazed by the comment.

The new trio were soon joined by Lex once the cloaking ability took over. Nightwing moved to the floor, allowing Lex to take his seat. The ride didn't end up being a pleasant one, as retrieving the rest of the group. Without much of a solid seat and an unwillingness to stand up, Nightwing found himself being jerked around. Not to mention Flash had started moving around in an attempt to help.

Once getting their remaining team, they weren't completely out of the clear yet. With airborne enemies after them, they had to get away. Though cloaked, they still had to lose them, and with a thunder storm being summoned, it made a quick escape a little more difficult.

The aircraft would be struck, but thankfully it hadn't damaged it enough to disable its cloaking mechanism. They soon found themselves out of range of their enemies, which was a relief.

With a smoother flight in front of them, Nightwing decided to stand up. The cockpit got a little more crowded as Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern joined them.

"You alright?" Superman inquired, approaching Nightwing. "You're not hurt are you?

"Yeah." Nightwing replied. "Wasn't as discreet as we had hoped, but I'm okay."

"What do you mean?" Lex sternly intervened.

An awkward chuckle emerged from Nightwing, knowing that there wasn't a point to beat around the bush. His hand subconsciously went to the back of his neck.

"I may have kind of gotten caught."

Lex was irked with the response. The last thing he wanted to hear was that Nightwing had disregarded his previous statement, intentionally or not.

* * *

 **For reasons that will be mentioned in the next chapter, I did want Lex to request that Nightwing avoid contact with Owlman. I do apologize if this chapter isn't the best. This one was a bit hard to write (working with the battle in the movie with Nightwing involved).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you'll get a little insight into the other Dick Grayson, which I will get into better detail at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"I thought I told you to stay away from Owlman." Lex recalled.

The group had made it to Lex's last secure safe house. The amusement park inspired interior was enough to spark a curiosity, but not enough to deter Lex's irritation. Nightwing was already feeling bad for getting caught, but Lex's disappointment only made him feel worse. Not even the monkey that latched on to his shoulder could help feel better.

"Take it easy." Superman interrupted, stepping in front of Nightwing. "I'm not fond of him getting caught either, but given the fact that it got pretty chaotic, it's not entirely his fault. What's the big deal anyways? You wanted him here."

"Because the Dick Grayson of this world is dead."

The room went silent at his declaration. A wave of confusion, curiosity, and shock hit everyone. The fact that he knew Nightwing's identity, albeit through this worlds Dick Grayson, wasn't as much of a shock as the fact that he killed himself. It was almost unheard of. Whether it be a hero or villain, it wasn't often that they heard of them offing themselves.

"He hung himself for unknown reasons years ago." Lex recalled. "Some speculate he just couldn't take the sinister ploy of the Crime Syndicate any more. Others believe he just didn't want to live any more. While others speculate that it wasn't a suicide, rather, it was a murder disguised as one. No one knows for sure, and it's not like the Crime Syndicate is _that_ open about their members. He was a good kid. Misguided, but still a good kid. He was starting to change before he died."

"If he's dead and you didn't want Nightwing to be seen, then why did you agree to bring him along in the first place?" Superman interrogated.

"Because I believe he could provide an upper hand against them."

Superman looked at him with confusion. Noticing this, Lex chose to elaborate.

"Look there's no telling what Owlman could do now that he knows about Nightwing. Having Nightwing here could be a good or a bad thing for Owlman, depending on where he stands on Talon's demise. Not to mention, he has more experience when it comes to people like Owlman. I hoped to keep him as a secret weapon of sorts, but now, that's not going to happen."

No one uttered a word about what they were just told. If anything, Nightwing was a little disheartened by the mention of the death of himself, even if it was an 'evil' counterpart. As much as he wanted to find out more, he knew that it wasn't the time or place to. The group could see how having Nightwing could be helpful, especially with Batman not coming and Nightwing knowing how he fights. However, the fact that Lex withholding some information, wasn't a fond notion.

Lex huffed, turning his attention towards the computer screen. Superman kept himself close to Nightwing as everyone shifted their attention to it. He ran down the names of the Crime Syndicate and their subordinates. Ultraman, Superwoman, Owlman, Johnny Quick, and Power Ring were the remaining members with one or more groups beneath them. Once aquantied with their foes, they started to plan how they should approach them. It went back and forth between whether it should be in teams or individually, before coming to a consensus.

"Just leave the boy in black and blue to me." Owlman stated.

The Crime Syndicate had gotten through the fate of their fallen member's subordinates and their plan for their unexpected attackers, as well as their plans moving forward. Getting rid of them was the agreed upon suggestion, which made Owlman's sudden request seemed odd. They all gave him a slightly puzzled expression.

"Why the sudden interest?" Ultraman gruffly inquired.

"Let's just say it's a side project of mine." Owlman blatantly admitted. "The boy may be a piece of a theory I'm testing, and I'd like to investigate."

"I'll allow it. So long as this _side project_ doesn't hinder your focus to the cause. If that's all, I'll call this meeting to an end."

With the others exiting on their own accord, Owlman progressed down the hall by himself. He kept his focus in front of him, but his mind mused on the boy again. Something about the boy felt so nostalgic to him. The way this particular youth looked at him wasn't one of fear, but curiosity and uncertain intimidation. He expected a similar if not more fearful expression with a lot of people, but this time felt different. Owlman wanted to figure out who this was. He had a theory, however, he just needed to get close enough to confirm it. _It could very well be him._ Owlman coldly reminisced. _He may not be mine, but no one could mimic that expression and stature in such a familiar way._ Owlman just had one thing to confirm it. _If I could get a voice sample that would be enough. A more relaxed composure wouldn't hurt either._ It was a simple enough request, but getting his hands on the youth was going to be an issue.

Owlman didn't care about Ultraman's comment about his experiment being a distraction. Owlman was going to do as he wanted regardless. In his mind, Owlman's contribution to the cause was more sinister than he was letting on. So long as they didn't suspect anything, Owlman didn't mind letting them think that he was going along with their ploy.

* * *

 **Here's how I went about the movie's Earth 3 Dick Grayson. I was going to have him be dead, like he was in Forever Evil. I went with Suicide since the comic/comics that Crisis on Two Earths was based on had villains on Earth 3 like Lex and Joker (Jokester in their case) were heroes. Plus in those comics I believe Talon (Dick Grayson) fell in love with Jokester's daughter and they may have ranaway together. Which could explain his absence in the movie. In Forever Evil, Earth 3 Joker wasn't as heroic as his previous Earth 3 counterpart, as he killed Talon (who had recently found out that Owlman a.k.a Thomas Wayne Jr. was responsibly for his parents' and suster (yeas he had a sister on Earth 3)) and then later sent Owlman the body, head, and limbs in present boxes. However, since Jokester was a hero in the movie, obviously he wasn't going to do the Forever Evil thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This may be where the story seems a little rushed. Again, this story will be a few chapters shorter than my updated comic adaption fic I did (Bruce Wayne Loses Guardianship of Dick Grayson). I am a little more flexible with this adaption of the movie, I just don't think it needs to be as long.**

* * *

With the consensuses being to go after the Crime Syndicate in pairs, the group started to disperse in pairs. Not knowing who to go with, Nightwing started to follow Superman. A hand shoot up in front of him. He looked at Superman, slightly puzzled.

"Why don't you stay here?" Superman stated.

Nightwing was shocked by the order, not liking it.

"But I want to come." Nightwing argued. "You said I could come so I deserve to help out."

"I know, but after your little stunt, I think you should sit this part out. And before you say it, I know that wasn't exactly your fault. We just need you to lay low."

Nightwing was about to say something back when Superman shook his head, stopping him.

"We'll be back, and you will help out, trust me."

With that, Superman left Nightwing and approached Lex, who was impatiently waiting. Nightwing watched them depart.

"Don't do anything too crazy." Superman warned, facing Nightwing for a moment.

The door sealed Nightwing inside. He watched the door for a few moment when the sound of a chatty monkey distracted him. Nightwing paced back towards the computer screen, having no particular interest in the images on screen. The monkey hoped on his shoulder and sat on the edge of the monitor.

He was annoyed with getting left behind. It felt like such a waste to have brought him here only for him to get pushed aside.

"I could help them." Nightwing ranted. "I should be out there helping them."

The monkey just gave him a puzzled look.

"You probably don't care much, do you Harley?"

Harley's expression stayed the same as she scratched her ear. Her lack of a response didn't affect his response much. If anything it only seemed to push him to a decision.

"You know what, I think I will go. If I could do something and get back before they do, it'll be worth it. Just don't rat on me, okay?"

Upon noticing the ever prevalent expression on the monkey's face, Nightwing let out a dramatic sigh. He took as few steps back processing what he was doing.

"Of course you're not going to. I'm talking to a monkey," Nightwing noted, "but why am I complaining? I used to read bedtime stories to an elephant."

Not battling it any longer, Nightwing bolted over to the door. He had to get out, and there was no getting around that in his mind. He hated sitting around and couldn't take it anymore. As he opened the door, he looked back at Harley. A sense of concern seemed to emanate from the animal as depressed eyes spoke to the Gothamite. After concluding that this world's Joker, dubbed Jokester by Lex, was dead, Nightwing couldn't blame her.

"I'll be fine." Nightwing attempted to reassure. "How about I get you a banana on my way back?"

Harley perked up at the offer, genuinely excited about it. She hopped up and down a few times, making Nightwing smile. He lightly waved to Harley before closing the door behind him.

Nightwing trailed down the familiar roads of Gotham, keeping as low of a profile as possible. He seemed to get around without many people staring, but there were a few. Each one gave him a similar expression. A troubled sense nostalgia plastered all over them and their unease was apparent.

Nightwing couldn't say that he was surprised by their response. After hearing what happened, it was almost like they were seeing a ghost. It was a morbid oddity that much was certain.

The sight of a familiar alley caught his eye, distracting Nightwing. The depressingly significant memory of a childhood memory was still fresh. Crime Alley. Curiosity dragged Nightwing towards it, wanting to visit what was an alternative version of his mentor's trauma. Looking at the narrow area, he tried to visualize the story that Batman had told him, picturing the childhood version of Bruce Wayne on the ground crying over his dead parents.

Nightwing never particularly liked encountering Crime Alley, feeling like it was Bruce's trauma and the birthplace of Batman. It was also his memorial, not Nightwing's. However, he couldn't help but respect the area for what it was, even if it was tragic and unfair.

"Figures you would come here." A voice observed, snapping Nightwing out of his train of thought.

Nightwing turned around to find the owl inspired Gothamite behind him. He jumped back, alarmed by the fact that Owlman snuck up on him, and got into a defensive position. Owlman seemed not to notice.

"You always were respectfully fascinated by this place." Owlman reminisced, walking towards Nightwing.

Owlman still wasn't fazed by Nightwing's posture. In fact he was actually a bit humored by it. He wasn't even surprised that the young man went into it so quickly. It was a trait that seemed learned, and learned well.

"No need to be so defensive, I'm just making an observation."

As he made that statement, he started to walk towards Nightwing. Nightwing didn't move, strengthening his stance. Owlman stood over him by a few inches, not something Nightwing wasn't familiar with, but an uncomfortable observation all the same.

"I need you to come with me." Owlman demanded offering hand.

A sarcastic laugh left Nightwing, causing no reaction from the man. It was kind of offensive in Nightwing's opinion.

"I'm not going with you." Nightwing growled.

Owlman put his hand down. He wasn't surprised by the refusal, but he wasn't about to accept it. He began to close what little gap between them was left. Seeing this, Nightwing started backing up.

"I figured you'd say that."

Grabbing Nightwing's shoulder, Owlman threw him against one of the brick walls in the alley. Owlman blocked Nightwing from escaping, placing both arms beside him on the wall.

"You always did like to argue Dick."

Eyes widened in shock at Owlman's use of Nightwing's name. Squirming around, Nightwing snaked out of the trap.

"Superman!" Nightwing screamed, knowing the Kryptonian would hear him.

A hand pinched a nerve, causing Nightwing to lose consciousness. Falling forward, he was grabbed by Owlman and thrown over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Yes the monkey's name is Harley, and I worked in a Zitka the elephant reference. And the hideout is in Gotham since I do believe it was Jokster's hideout and since he's the good version of the Joker it makes sense.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feel free to let me know how I'm doing with this.**

* * *

"Superman!"

Superman's head turned in surprise at the call. He and Lex had just subdued Ultraman, using Blue Kryptonite that Lex had stored away. Hearing Nightwing's scream was unexpected. He could tell that it wasn't good, having noted Nightwing sneaking out not too long ago. Knowing that the base was hidden in Gotham was even less pleasant.

"What's wrong?" Lex inquired.

Superman didn't initially reply, internally processing his anxiety.

"Superman?"

"Nightwing's in trouble." Superman bluntly answered.

Lex didn't even get much time to react as Superman began to fly towards Gotham. Chasing after him, Lex got in front of the Kryptonian, stopping him.

"What do you mean he's in trouble?" Lex questioned.

"He snuck out of your base." Superman stressed. "Probably because he wanted to do something. I just heard him scream for me, so he must have ran into trouble."

Lex was shocked, unsure if he should be upset at the boy or afraid of what could have happened. The latter felt more appropriate given the situation, but at the same time, it did feel like Nightwing had it coming. Not that Lex wanted it to happen.

""The panic in his voice was clear." Superman added. "It had to be Owlman."

"Yeah. Given that he has become even colder since Talon's demise, I'm not surprised."

"We got to do something."

"I think I know someone who may have some insight in not only to his capture, but the whereabouts of the Crime Syndicate. Follow me."

The group met back up, and after Superman explained the situation to them, everyone was worried about their missing comrade. It was even worse when they started to equate what Batman was going to think about the ordeal.

They weren't allowed to stay on the thought for long as they had to move on to the next step. Lex guided them to the president of all people, who coincidentally had connections to the Crime Syndicate.

What was even more surprising was that it was Slade Wilson of all people. The same man, who on their world, was an assassin for hire, was running the country. While the notion wasn't improbable, given this was a different Earth, it definitely wasn't expected. After explaining the situation and coming to a stalemate about the release of Ultraman, Superman knew he had to chime in.

"Why would you stand down and let them go!?" Superman loudly debated. "They've taken Nightwing!"

"Who?" Slade asked.

"Their world's Dick Grayson." Lex stated.

Slade was shocked and a little surprised. The fact that the Crime Syndicate was taking a hostage was something new. Not to mention that there was another Dick Grayson out there.

"I can't do anything about that." Slade admitted.

"Can't or won't?" Superman growled.

"How easy do you think it is to waltz in and demand that they return this Nightwing? When even we can't stop them."

No one answered. Not wanting to add to the already tense situation.

"Impossible. I'm sorry, but your friend is a lost cause."

Superman was about to chew his head off when Wonder Woman put a hand in front of him.

"It's not worth it." She whispered. "We'll figure that out."

The group left Slade's office, deciding to regroup and devise a new plan. Once gone, Slade emerged from the building, stepping into the backyard. He had a brief conversation with his daughter before she left. It wasn't long after that a blue figure landed before him. Ultraman had recently been released, and he had a few words.

They began to talk. Ultraman taking note of Slade's daughter and her recent activism against the Crime Syndicate. The threatening undertone was enough to pinch one of Slade's nerves, not that Ultraman was fazed by it. It only resulted in Ultraman toying with the man.

"I hear you're taking prisoners now." Slade bluntly accused.

"I wouldn't call it 'taking prisoners' exactly." Ultraman admitted, not bothered by the accusation. "More like unwillingly borrowing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say Owlman has a personal project that he's keeping all to himself and he needs this person. Why this particular individual, I don't know. Don't really care either. It's his ploy not mine. Not that you could stop him anyways."

NIghtwing was tied to a chair, still unconscious. A moan escaped as he slowly started to regain consciousness. Opening his eyes, he stares off for a moment as they cleared. He immediately bounced into a state of shock as he frantically observed the room around him. He tried to move, only to realize that his feet were bound to the chair as his hands were bound behind it.

"Good. You're awake." A voice observed.

Turning his head, Nightwing saw the owl inspired man in the doorway. Owlman walked towards his prisoner, not saying a word. Nightwing watched Owlman walk in front of him, irritated with the situation. A metallic gloved hand grabbed his face and forced Nightwing to look up at him. Grabbing the upper left corner of Nightwing's domino mask, Owlman started to peel it off. Startled Nightwing tried to squirm his way out of his grip, but all that did was help remove his mask forcing him to stop.

Owlman ripped it all the way off exposing Nightwing's sapphire blue eyes. Recognition took over Owlman as he studied the young man's strained expression. The memory of his ward and partner's last expression formed as he was hit by a wave of nostalgia at the expression Nightwing was making.

"I knew it." Owlman mused, releasing Nightwing's head.

"Give it back." Nightwing growled.

Owlman placed the mask in a pocket. The motion annoyed Nightwing.

"Why would I do that?"

His snide remark didn't comfort the hero.

"What do you want from me?"

"Let's just say that I'm curious about an anomaly I've encountered. An anomaly that you share in that I find quite fascinating. Plus, I would love for you to accompany me in our final hours."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say there won't be a universe left at the end of the day."

* * *

 **The next few chapters will kind of bounce between the Justice League and Nightwing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the slight delay. I've been busy and I didn't want to update this at the same time as Prison Sentence (which was updated a bit before midnight this morning and I was tired).**

* * *

An interrogation of sorts had begun as Owlman tried to find answers. With Nightwing's identity now known, he wanted to find out more about him.

"How were you orphaned?" Owlman questioned.

"I'm not telling you anything." Nightwing growled, offended by the question.

"As feisty as I remember. Probably as moral too."

"Shut up."

A blow was dealt to Nightwing's face. Owlman's glove slashed across his face, leaving three bleeding cuts on his cheek.

"You should respect your elders."

"Oh I'm respectful, just not for creeps like you."

"Considering how you were under my supervision Richard, I'd have to disagree."

"Disagree with this."

Nightwing tore the binds around his hands apart and lunged at the man. Nightwing had been carefully working at wearing down the ropes, and wanted to strike. Several punches aimed at Owlman, who blocked each one. Owlman grabbed one of Nightwing's fists.

"Good form." Owlman complimented before throwing Nightwing towards the wall. "Unfortunately not perfect."

Owlman was studying some schematics when an unannounced visitor entered the room. Superwoman seductively walked over to him, stopping behind him. Nightwing could only watch as she wormed her way into finding out his plan, his binds even stronger now. It was uncomfortable to watch as Owlman explained his plans for the bomb as she intently listened to him.

"So I have to ask, why are you keeping this attractive guest?" Superwoman inquired. "If you're going to destroy everything, why take him?"

"He's an anomaly." Owlman stated, keeping an eye on the screen.

Superwoman was puzzled by the statement. She folded her arms, curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I've observed many universes, and I've found quite an enigma."

Owlman turned around, his attention falling on Nightwing, who was less than impressed. Owlman approached the boy, Superwoman not far behind.

"In every world I've observed, everyone is different, in more than one notable ways. Everyone except this boy, Dick Grayson. He remains almost completely unchanged. The environment may change, but his story remains consistent. No matter how he was raised after the death of his parents, he always comes out the same. Lively, rebellious, independent, and an all-around amazing human being. He's always the embodiment of everything right in the world, and I don't entirely know why."

Grabbing the bottom of Nightwing's chin, he forced him to look at them. Blueirr eyes burned into Owlman with irritation.

"Look at him. He even has Talon's expressions."

He released Nightwing, ready to conclude his lecture while Nightwing continued to glare at him. At the same time, Owlman seemed ominously bleak after such a statement.

"I believe that there's something out there tying every Richard Grayson together. And while I may not care in the end, nor may I ever find a concise answer, I still want to see it in person one last time."

Superwoman finally had left the room and Owlman was back at his station. Nightwing was deep in his own curiosity. Owlman's observation troubled him. It would have been a bit flattering if it weren't for the fact that it sounded borderline creepy. Like he was stalking the many Dick Graysons under the guise of research. The fact that the man had invested time in studying multiple versions of himself was unsettling in itself, but Nightwing couldn't help but wonder what each was like. However, what really peaked his interest was the term Talon. If he had to guess, Talon was the codename for this world's Dick Grayson and Owlman's sidekick. All that seemed to be known was that he hung himself for unknown reasons. This was the perfect opportunity to do some research of his own.

"What happened to Talon?" Nightwing investigated.

Owlman appeared to ignore the question. He didn't even flinch at the mention of that name.

"How did Talon die?" Nightwing repeated.

"It doesn't matter." Owlman stated, not giving him eye contact.

"It matters to me. If I'm some universal constant, I deserve to know what happened to me."

Owlman stopped what he was doing, resting his hands on the monitor. His back hunched slightly. Though Nightwing could not see it, Owlman's face exerted grim annoyance.

"He learned something he shouldn't have."

"What kind of 'something'?"

"To put it bluntly, Zucco wasn't responsible for their deaths. He was merely used as a diversion."

Nightwing was stunned by the response. If the mention of Tony Zucco wasn't enough, the fact that he wasn't responsible for his parents' death only made the response's implication worse.

"I wanted a solider, and Talon fit the bill. Unfortunately, his parents were in the way. So they were dealt with and I took over. Then he found out and couldn't live with the fact that his parents' murderer had raised him, so he ended his life. Quite the disappointment if you ask me."

"Then why abduct me?" NIghtwing questioned. "Observation or not, clearly you don't sound too fond of your dead partner."

"I'd rather he didn't make such a decision. Not that it matters now."

Owlman faced Nightwing, stone cold.

"He was the catalyst to a phenomenon that ends with you."

* * *

 **So this story is officially two thirds of the ways through. I'm currently working on chapter eight and seven should be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are with another update. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Where is he?" Batman growled.

He had just arrived on this parallel Earth and found the other League members. They had filled him in on the current situation, but it didn't keep Batman preoccupied for long. He wasn't in a good mood to begin with, considering the Watch Tower was attacked and the fact Nightwing snuck off, but when he noticed Nightwing wasn't presumably absent, it only got worse. It didn't help that no one seemed to want to answer the question either.

"Where is Nightwing?" Batman gruffly repeated.

Superman was the silently elected member to break the news and he slowly took a few steps forward. If anyone had to break the news, he guessed that he was the most reasonable candidate. He remained relatively calm, knowing that he had to. Even if it was a little difficult, given the guilt that he was harboring.

"Now Batman, I'm going to need you to remain calm." Superman began, hoping that it would help keep him calm. "He just wanted to help and he's here, but he got captured by the Crime Syndicate. More specifically your evil counterpart, Owlman."

Though not apparent, Superman knew Batman wasn't pleased. Probably wanting to blow up on them, if Superman had to guess. Not that Batman would, given he was known for keeping a level head in these kinds of situations. Sure, Batman was familiar with Nighhtwing getting abducted, but that was during his tenure as Robin. The fact that he got captured, in the company of the rest of the League surrounding him, was even more irritating.

"He's probably alive and hopefully unharmed." Lex chimed in. "Considering Nightwing is your world's equivalent to his deceased partner Talon, he probably sees him as a curious prize. Not that we plan on leaving him there."

Batman didn't hesitate to walk away from them. He wanted to get Nightwing back and was ready to storm the Crime Syndicate's base to do it. Then he would deal with the Crime Syndicate.

"Hold on!" Superman ordered, bolting in front of the vigilante.

A glare shot at Superman for blocking Batman's way. It didn't bother the Kryptonian, but he knew it wasn't good.

"You can't go at it on your own. We're coming with you."

"You're the reason he got taken in the first place." Batman stated.

Superman was a little hurt by the accusation. He knew Batman was concerned and stressed about the situation, but that didn't mean that he could lash out at them.

"Let me guess, you told him to stay put, _without_ supervision. You of all people should know that he wouldn't stay put."

"I know. That was my fault, I'll admit, but we're here to help."

Batman scoffed.

"Fine. Just leave Owlman to me."

Finding the hideout took some time, but when they did, they weren't warmly welcomed. The Crime Syndicate was immediately on to them and attacked them.

A slip of the tongue revealed Owlman's true intentions, throwing the Crime Syndicate in for a loop. Destroying the multiverse clearly wasn't part of their plan. Superwoman tried to deny it, but Batman was able to convince them.

Batman needed a portal opened at just the right frequency to get to Owlman and Nightwing, with just the right speed. Flash offered, only for Batman to deny it because he was 'too slow', causing Johnny Quick to take the opportunity. It took a few moments, but he was able to get to the proper speed.

"Let me see that." Lex requested, taking the transporting device from Batman.

He tinkered with it a little bit and as quickly as possible before handing it back.

"That should allow two people through."

"Alright."

"I'll come with." Flash declared.

"No." Batman refused.

Flash was skeptically shocked by refusal. Batman carried his usual demeanor, but something about it was a little odd. Flash just wanted to help, stubborn or not, he thought Batman would like the help.

"Why?"

"It only allows two people and I need that open slot for Nightwing."

Flash understood the statement once he slowed down to process it. He wanted to be there for Nightwing, but he understood where Batman was coming from.

"Bring him home." Flash requested. "And give that no good owl a good ass kicking for me."

Batman nodded before powering up the device. With a portal opening, he entered it.

Batman was gritty by an earthy arena. The huge bomb immediately came into frame. Near it, he saw Nightwing and the owl inspired villain. Nightwing seemed distraught, as though he had tried and failed to persuade the man. It wasn't until Owlman grabbed him that Batman intervened.

Sneaking up on him while the man's back was turned to him, Batman grabbed Owlman's shoulder. Yanking Owlman back, he punched Owlman in the face.

"Leave him alone." Batman growled.

* * *

 **I'm still working on Chapter 8, so if I don't update right away that's why.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A little bit of a shorter chapter. Not by much though. As always, my fight scenes aren't exactly perfect.**

* * *

Nighting slumped over as Owlman continued to push him along. Coming close to his finally scheme, Owlman decided to test Nightwing's durability. Nightwing had also been poked and prodded as the man took the opportunity to analyze Nightwing in his physical entirety. Supposedly, Nightwing shared not only a similar blood type to every other Dick Grayson Owlman encountered, but similar brain patterns as well.

They approached the large bomb as Owlman pulled out a transporter. Nightwing took the time to study it one last time. This bomb, which Owlman planned on using to destroy everything in existence, wasn't anything special at first glance. Outside of its size, it wasn't that impressive. However, on further inspection, the fact that it could destroy one world, and by extent the rest, was terrifyingly astounding. And Owlman was planning on doing just that.

"Let's get going." Owlman coldly ordered, activating the handheld tool.

Upon activation, it sucked in the bomb as Owlman pushed Nightwing through the portal. Owlman soon followed not even noting the arrival of the rest of the Crime Syndicate.

The earthy backdrop of the Prime planet was unusual, but scenic. Owlman didn't say anything, getting the bomb activated. In that moment, Nightwing knew it was his last chance to change Owlman's mind.

"Is this really the only choice that matter?" Nightwing began, approaching Owlman. "Do you really need to do this?"

"Yes." Owlman answered. "I don't understand why you can't seem to grasp that."

"Why though? I know you said it would be the only choice that had purpose, but there has to be more to it than that."

Nightwing mentally cruised through several theories, trying to find one that made sense. He kept coming back to one, so he decided to give it a try.

"Is it because of me?" Nightwing inquired.

Owlman stiffened slightly. Nightwing didn't know if it was good or bad, but it gave him an idea.

"Did my counterpart's demise lead you to this?"

There still wasn't an answer. Owlman walked away from the machine, the timer finally set. Nightwing took the opportunity to get in front of the man, making eye contact. It didn't faze Owlman, but it did make him stop. Nightwing was stressed, a pleading expression exposed behind his domino mask.

"You don't have to do this." Nightwing anxiously stated. "Let me help you."

A generous hand stood between them, hoping that Owlman would accept the offer. However, rather than accepting it, a clawed hand dug into Nightwing's wrist, causing him to yelp in shock and pain.

"If I had found you a year or two earlier, that might have worked." Owlman admitted. "You'd have a better chance with my alternate versions. Though to be frank, you'd have a better chance of being kidnapped and bound with the intent of having you join them. Your charm no longer works on me."

Nightwing realized his risky attempt was futile, and attempted to pull away. It ended poorly, but it wasn't the only attempt. Something, or in this case, someone pulled Owlman back, forcing him to release Nightwing.

"Leave him alone." Batman growled, before punching Owlman.

The hit was enough to stun Owlman long enough for Batman to get to Nightwing. He did a brief scan before he knew he had to handle his opponent.

"Move." Batman ordered.

Nightwing didn't need to be told twice as he distanced himself from the bomb. When he turned back, he saw his mentor fighting Owlman. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying. All he knew was that Owlman appeared to have the upper hand for a while, as he knocked Batman around stating their similarities. Not that it stopped Nightwing from believing in him. Nor did it stop Batman from holding his ground pretty well.

It was a good thing Nightwing did believe in him. Batman was able to turn the tables. He even managed to get to the bomb to rewire it. However, that didn't seem to stop Owlman from approaching Batman, and getting him in a bit of a choke hold.

"I don't know who I should dispose of first. You or Richard." Owlman mused. "I could kill you, giving him a similar sentiment to the loss of my partner. Or I could kill him first and kill you while you're in a blind rage."

Batman didn't physically respond. He had almost forgotten that Nightwing was there. He was calm, which was kind of a good thing, but that didn't mean Batman was about to let any more harm fall on him.

"How about neither?" Batman growled.

Elbowing the man, Batman was able to knock Owlman off balance. Batman was then able to escape the threat and throw Owlman over his shoulder and into the monitor. He didn't give Owlman the chance to move as he fired a rope, latching Owlman onto his machine.

"And do you want to know something different between you and me?" Batman deduced, pulling out the once confiscated teleporter. "We both looked into the abyss, but when it looked back at use, you blinked."

Activating the weapon, Batman planned to send Owlman away. He then threw it towards Owlman, who got out of his trap two seconds too late. Owlman and the bomb were warped away.

Batman stood there in silence for a moment, wanting to make sure it nothing happened. When he was proven right, he approached Nightwing. Both hands clamped on the sides of Nighting's face as Batman inspected him. The minimal physical damage was a relief, but he still wasn't fond of the turn of events.

"Are you okay?" Batman huffed.

"I'm fine." Nightwing admitted, slightly embarrassed. "Nothing that I'm not unaccustomed to."

"We'll discuss this later. We don't have the time to now."

Moving a hand to Nightwing's back, Batman guided him towards the unstable portal.

* * *

 **Yes, I did work in a reference to the New 52/the current Thomas Wayne Jr. Owlman and the events of Forever Evil. I thought it would be kind of interesting/fun. It goes without saying, but the next chapter will be the last.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here we have the final chapter. I am thankful for everyone who's taken the time to read this little experiment of mine.**

* * *

Nightwing and Batman emerged from the portal. Nightwing was helping support his mentor since the damage from the battle started to settle in. Wonder Woman bounced towards them ready to help, but that wasn't something Batman wanted. Instead, he turned his attention to the portal, ordering Johnny Quick to stop immediately.

What happened next was shocking. As he stopped, the once youthful speedster was on the edge of old age. Flash was the one two approach him before he fell over. Everyone was shocked by the change. Everyone but Batman that is. It was like he knew that this would happen.

Even Johnny Quick seemed to pick up on it. A simple inquiry about him being faster than Flash being false conformed that for him. However, he wasn't upset. In fact, the aged speedster was impressed. That's all he needed before succumbing to the aging effects of the ordeal.

The moment didn't last long, as Ultraman threw in a snide remark for them to leave. Even when reminded about how they all almost died, he didn't seem fazed. He was more concerned with the Crime Syndicate and how the Justice League were acting like wannabe cops, who thought they could take the Crime Syndicate in.

He didn't get far with that comment before Martian Manhunter made his presence known. He wasn't even alone as several officials, the president included, stormed the base shortly after.

Cruising in their newly acquired transport, the Justice League and Lex followed their malicious cargo. They wanted to keep a close eye on the remaining founding members of the Crime Syndicate before they returned home.

Batman was keenly inspecting Nightwing for injuries, keeping a firm grip on his ward's face. When he found very little physical damage, he was relieved. That did not, however, alleviate his other grievances. Like the fact that Nightwing ran off in the first place.

"You're grounded." Batman bluntly remarked. "No Nightwing for the next two weeks."

"Understood." Nightwing agreed, well aware that this would happen.

"You're really going to lecture him now?" Superman argued. "After everything he just went through?"

Everyone's attention fell on them. No one said a word, but that didn't stop them from taking note of the disagreement. Batman's focus remained on Nightwing.

"This doesn't concern you."

"That doesn't seem fair. He gets kidnapped and you're stripping his mantel from him because of it?"

"Superman." Nightwing sighed, hoping that it would stop the argument.

"You seem to forget that he's my child." Batman reminded. "And as such, will be punished for sneaking out. I'm not punishing him for getting captured, that wasn't intended, but instead for sneaking out."

"That's still not fair."

Batman's attention finally shifted as he released Nightwing. A displeased grimace shot at the Kryptonian.

"Who would you rather I get mad at? You for agreeing to take him?"

Superman was flabbergasted by the accusation.

"You and I both know that when it comes to Nightwing and things he wants to do, you are easier on him. What seems to be forgotten is the fact that he's still a minor under my care, and as such is my responsibility."

Batman took a breath, ready to conclude the debate.

"He made a bad choice. Good intentions or not, his actions need to be addressed. Remember, he was at the Watch Tower because it was part of his birthday present. To visit, not to get involved in an unexpected abduction ploy."

The group meet up with the president after the Crime Syndicate was properly contained. Thanks were given for their help and some general small talk. Slade's glance at Nightwing was curious, but not totally unexpected.

"You really do look just like him." Slade noted. "Though not as conflicted and livelier."

Nightwing chuckled, startling the man. It wasn't meant to come off as rude or disrespectful, but pleasantly amused. It was puzzling to Slade, who had no idea why he had the reaction.

"I'm sorry." Nightwing amusingly apologized. "It's just, on my world, we're not exactly on the friendliest of terms. I couldn't imagine this outcome. It's a little different. A nice kind of different."

The statement amused Slade, entertained by the explanation. He wasn't even offended by the implication.

"I can see how this comes as a bit of surprise to you."

"Yeah."

They both laughed, which was an unusual experience for the Justice League. Nightwing wasn't the only one to interact with their world's Slade Wilson, but he was the only one who could make it sound normal.

"I think it's time we get you home." Lex announced.

Everyone was ready to go. The only one missing was Martian Manhunter, who was interacting with Rose. With romantic undertones from what could be deduced. Noting this Wonder Woman went to get him. It took them a few minutes before they both made their way back to the group. Al Nightwing got a glimpse of was Martian Manhunter commenting on how she could be evil.

"How would you describe our Rose Wilson?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"Like dad, but a little more on the misguided side." Nightwing described. "Has potential if given the choice."

He didn't know if that helped Martian Manhunter, but it was something. With the League now fully regrouped, they were all set to head home.

"I want to thank you again for your help." Lex admitted, activating his handheld transporter.

"You're welcome." Superman replied. "It was an honor to help and a pleasure to meet you."

Lex aimed the machine towards them and fully activated it. The Justice League began to blur before they completely vanished.

* * *

 **Now I may try other Thomas Wayne Jr. and Dick Grayson fics down the road, but this did give me the opportunity to test out their interaction out a bit.**


End file.
